Padge: Industry Reviver
Padge: Industry Reviver is a multi-genre 2008 Wii game by Hybrid Co. and is the long-awaited second installment in the Padge series for 23 years. Story Stelios Padge Ioannu has been fired from his company LazyJet for some years now and wants to get back into the industry. He decides to start his own multi-functional company but to make money he sells all of his possessions including a copy of "Air Traffic Panic" (one of the many of the fourth wall breaking in the game). The game wants Padge to return and after playing it one last time, he realises that he misses his old job. He goes to sleep on a low note. But the "Gods of Gaming" decide to give him some limelight again and plonk Padge in the Land of Forgotten Heroes. He wakes up there to be greeted by a chef from Hybrid Co.'s arcade classic La Landlord Larry. Who offers Padge accommodation for cheap rent but they are clearly both struggling themselves. Padge gets a quick job working for Totti but still is confused where and why he is here. After serving a few night shifts with little customers, Padge is sent out as a walking advertisement into the busy streets of Gaming City. He receives a lot of hate and is approached by a group of burly thugs and corner him down a alleyway. Padge let's him take the beating from a fighting game perspective. He is hospitalised after nurse a woman finds him inside a dumpster. At the hospital you then view the game from Stephanie's perspective. A action-action adventure roam through the hospital to find medication and get items to care for Padge. Padge then realises that his nurse was his childhood sweetheart. She informs him that he has to take it easy so he asks her on a date. They first go to a sports complex to play crazy golf which if played and high scores are achieved they are deemed successful by a gloomy Touko. Once Padge spots the thugs on the taxi home you are in charge of the wheel and from a topdown view you are dodging cars on the road trying to get to the criminals. Once you do and you arrest them after grabbing them in the same fighting game style and numbing each of the three health bars. The police arrive and you are honoured and a overnight Internet hit. You return home to fans and fanmail and a request from the Queen to visit her tomorrow. Without a car you are forced to run there in 10 minutes in a action-adventure style gameplay. Once her arrives into a huge aromatic yellow palace. Queen Bee, the ruler of the Land of Forgotten games reveals that the land is a giant honey hive. Queen Bebe offers knighthood if he defeats the tomb underneath of bugs and spirits attracted to the Honey Palace. Once he arrives a inside the dark tomb be suddenly realises how unequipped he is. He unable to attempt the tomb returns to the palace diminished by failure. Shaken and determined Queen Bebe reveals a secret, she takes off her royal purple robe to reveal that her body glows since she is possessed by the spirits of the Underworld for breaking sins as a greedy Queen. Wanting to redeem herself, being natural light and the real reason of clearing the Underground Honey Tomb wanting to release the spirits she heads down to the tomb with Padge. Trivia *Although 23 years since Padge was 16 in Air Traffic Panic, he appears of to only age by a few years or so. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Stelios7 Category:2008 Category:Wii Games Category:Padge (series) Category:Sequels